The need for better performing electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, is increasing and a wider variety of materials are becoming candidates for incorporation into such devices. Although such materials may provide the necessary physical characteristics desired of a semiconductor, conductor, insulator, etc., incompatibilities can arise wherein materials do not adhere well together, creating defects in finished products. Surface defects, vacancies, misalignments, etc. can adversely impact adherence of one layer to another and can impact the interface there between. Accordingly, improvements in adherence of layers and interfaces would provide significant advantages in reducing product defects.